


Спокойной ночи пожелать

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Established Relationship, M/M, Sherlock is a good son, post reunion, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок удивляет Джона некоторыми новостями.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 6





	Спокойной ночи пожелать

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson

Спокойной ночи пожелать –  
Это не то, что попрощаться,  
Моё ты сердце не покинешь никогда.  
Это – как путь звезды.  
Я буду там же, где и ты.

«Спокойной ночи пожелать» – Бет Нильсон Чепмен

***

Было совершенно очевидно, что Шерлок хочет поговорить о чём-то важном, но также было ясно, что по какой-то причине он не хочет этого делать. Джон ненадолго задумался о том, насколько хорошо он начинает понимать загадку, являвшуюся единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.

Мимолётно Джон подумал об ужасной возможности того, что сейчас последует разговор типа «хотя это было прекрасно, Джон, но теперь мне скучно», который часть его души ожидала с самого начала.

Однако вместо того, чтобы заставить Шерлока заговорить, он пошёл окольным путём. Поскольку он был Джоном Ватсоном, это означало, что он заварил две кружки чая и пошёл посидеть с Шерлоком на диване. Возможно, его план состоял в том, чтобы напомнить Шерлоку, как сильно тот полагается на Джона в бесконечном снабжении горячими напитками. Джон покачал головой; это было просто смешно.

Сделав всего два глотка, Шерлок вздохнул и откинулся на подушки. Он поглаживал рукой колено Джона; привычка, которая, казалось, стала его самой последней самоуспокоительной техникой. С этим методом Джон мог смириться.

– Моя мать, – сказал тот наконец.

Ну, это было не совсем тем, чего ожидал Джон, только потому, что Шерлок никогда не упоминал о своей семье, за одним очевидным исключением. Джон предполагал, что его родители умерли.

– Она не умерла, – продолжил Шерлок, всё ещё проделывая этот трюк с чтением мыслей. – Мой отец умер много лет назад, но моя мать всё ещё жива. – Он нахмурился. – Ну, это только называется «жива». Можно ли считать пребывание в палате для тех, у кого деменция, жизнью?

Джон молча смотрел на него.

– Я очень скучаю по ней. Она живёт там уже пару лет, с тех самых пор, как её жизненная эксцентричность превратились в нечто совершенно иное.

– Мне очень жаль, – наконец произнёс Джон. – Должно быть, это очень тяжело.

– Она всегда терпела мои эксцентричные выходки лучше, чем кто-либо другой в семье. – Он еле заметно улыбнулся. – Почти так же хорошо, как и ты.

– Я их терпеть не могу, – сказал Джон. – Но они – часть тебя, и поэтому я принимаю их. Например, я принимаю твои холодные ноги в постели или частую неспособность самоцензурить свои слова.

Шерлок ничего на это не ответил.

– Я навещаю её раз в месяц. Иногда она понимает, кто я, и мы можем разговаривать почти нормально.

– Вот и хорошо.

Глаза Шерлока внезапно потемнели.

– Иногда такие вещи передаются по наследству.

– Не всегда.

– Когда я вижу её в плохие дни... – он покачал головой. – Если я когда-нибудь пойду по этой дороге, Джон...

Джон надеялся, что чувство холодного ужаса, охватившее его при этой мысли, не отразилось на лице. Он наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Шерлока в щеку.

– Я понимаю, – прошептал он, и в этих двух словах прозвучало обещание. – Во всяком случае, подобные вещи так же часто бывают случайными. С таким же успехом это мог быть и я.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него, потом поднял руку и погладил Джона по волосам.

– Я никогда не оставляю тебя в таком месте, – хрипло сказал он.

Джон почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, грозя пролиться.

Иногда они оба были до смешного сентиментальны, и ни один из них не хотел, чтобы об этом стало известно всему миру.

После долгой паузы Шерлок прочистил горло.

– Как бы то ни было, завтра я собираюсь её навестить. Я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты пошёл со мной.

Джон нахмурился.

– Ну, Шерлок, я же не специалист по деменции, ты же знаешь. Я уверен, что твоя мать имеет самый лучший уход, так что не уверен, что я могу предложить.

– Идиот, – ласково сказал Шерлок. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты был там врачом. Я хочу, чтобы моя мать познакомилась с тобой. Чтобы она встретилась с человеком, с которым я собираюсь провести свою жизнь. – Он отвёл взгляд. – Она может и не понять, но... тем не менее... это для меня важно.

Джон глубоко вздохнул.

– Для меня большая честь познакомиться с твоей матерью, Шерлок.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что матриарх семьи Холмсов оказалась в самом прекрасном месте. Резиденция Хопвуда представляла собой сверкающий белый особняк, окружённый двадцатью пятью акрами пышной зелени сельской местности Сассекса.

– Очень мило, – заметил Джон, когда кэб, доставивший их от станции, остановился у главного входа.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– К сожалению, большинство людей, живущих здесь, понятия не имеют, где они находятся.

И всё же пятеро или шестеро жильцов, сидевших в увитой розами беседке, выглядели вполне счастливыми, даже тот, кто продолжал кричать:

– Я чайник и не знаю, где моё место.

Джон сделал вид, что не заметил, как глубоко вздохнул Шерлок, прежде чем толкнуть дверь и войти в мраморное фойе.

Почти сразу же к ним подошла улыбающаяся молодая женщина в элегантном сером костюме.

– О, мистер Холмс, как я рада вас видеть!

Шерлок фальшиво улыбнулся.

– Привет. Это мой друг, доктор Джон Ватсон.

Она кивнула ему и снова повернулась к Шерлоку.

– Вы выбрали прекрасный день для визита. Ваша мама сегодня неплохо себя чувствует. Большую часть утра она провела, критикуя грамматику премьер-министра.

Джон спрятал улыбку. Он не ожидал ничего другого от женщины, воспитавшей Майкрофта и Шерлока Холмса.

Они последовали за ней к лифту и поднялись на верхний этаж, а затем по коридору добрались до угловой комнаты. На закрытой двери висела маленькая табличка с надписью «Миссис Вайолет Холмс».

Шерлок повернулся к Джону.

– Может быть, ты подождёшь здесь всего несколько минут, Джон?

– Конечно, я не возражаю. Не торопись.

Молодая женщина постучала один раз, а затем открыла дверь.

– Миссис Холмс, – сказала она профессионально бодрым тоном. – Посмотрите, кто сегодня пришёл к вам в гости.

Шерлок пересёк комнату и, наклонившись, осторожно поцеловал её в морщинистую щеку.

– Привет, Мамуля, – поздоровался он. – Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Она посмотрела на него удивительно ясными серо-голубыми глазами.

– Тебе нужно подстричься, – едко заметила она, но на её лице была лёгкая улыбка.

Это был действительно очень хороший день для посещения.

Он сел в кресло напротив неё.

– Я смотрю, ты тут что-то рисовала.

Она взглянула на блокнот, лежащий у неё на коленях, и на мгновение удивилась, увидев его там.

– Ох... Да. Они рекомендовали мне рисовать.

Он поднял блокнот и изучил набросок вида из окна и беседки внизу.

– Очень красиво.

– А чем ты занимался?

Он положил блокнот на место и пожал плечами.

– Ох, всё как обычно.

Она по-женски фыркнула.

– Что для тебя может означать любое количество ужасных вещей. Майкрофт говорит, что ты помогаешь полиции.

Разумеется, Майкрофт говорил ей об этом каждый раз, когда навещал её.

– Но ведь им это нужно, не так ли? – Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Затем он откашлялся, решив, что лучше всего продолжать, потому что она может ускользнуть в любой момент. – Мамуля, сегодня я пришёл по особой причине.

Она кивнула.

– Это я сразу поняла. Кажется, ты чем-то взволнован. Я уже почти начала опасаться, что здесь произошло ужасное убийство.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.

– Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить.

– Очевидно, этот «кое-кто» очень важен для тебя.

– Да. Исключительно важен. Это мой партнёр. Ты бы хотела с ним познакомиться?

– Ну конечно, Шерлок.

Шерлок встал и направился к двери. Затем он сделал паузу.

– Мамуля... он очень хороший человек.

Её взгляд остановился на лице Шерлока.

– И ты его любишь.

– Да. Очень сильно. И по какой-то причине он тоже любит меня. – С этими словами он открыл дверь и жестом пригласил Джона войти. – Мамуля, это доктор Джон Ватсон. Джон, моя мать, Вайолет Холмс.

Джон тут же шагнул вперёд и взял её за руку обеими руками.

– Мне очень приятно познакомиться с вами, миссис Холмс.

– И мне тоже, доктор.

– Джон, пожалуйста.

Шерлок просто наблюдал.

– Ну, Джон, мой сын сказал мне, что вы его любите.

Она будто знала, что её время ясности может исчезнуть так же неожиданно, как и появится, и есть вещи, которые она хотела бы сказать.

Джон даже не дрогнул.

– Да.

– Шерлок никогда не считал себя ужасно привлекательным.

– Я знаю. Но он ошибается.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него.

– А ещё он говорит, что очень вас любит.

– К моему вечному удивлению, так оно и есть, – улыбнулся Джон.

Она тихо рассмеялась.

– Я уверена, что мой сын тоже удивлён. Он никогда вас не ждал.

– А кто мог это предвидеть? – Джон указал на Шерлока.

Её губы дрогнули в почти улыбке.

Шерлок снова сел, а Джон откинулся на спинку стула.

– Джон ведь не только доктор, ты же знаешь. Он также помогает мне в моих делах.

– В самом деле? – Она снова посмотрела на него.

Джон слегка покраснел.

– Шерлок расследует все эти дела. Я просто иду следом и перевязываю его раны, когда это необходимо.

– Если только мой сын не сильно изменился, я думаю, что обычная перевязка обеспечит ему полную занятость.

– То, что сказал Джон, неправда, – вмешался Шерлок. – Он часто наставляет меня на путь решения проблемы. И он мой блоггер.

Что-то, казалось, снова позабавило её, но она ничего не сказала.

Они поболтали ещё несколько минут, пока паузы между её фразами не стали длиннее, а взгляд не затуманился. Внезапно Шерлок встал.

– Мы, наверное, пойдём, Мамуля.

Она лишь неопределённо кивнула.

Джон подошёл и снова взял её за руку. Наклонившись к её уху, он прошептал что-то, чего Шерлок не расслышал, но его мать улыбнулась и поцеловала Джона в щеку.

Шерлок крепко её обнял.

– Спокойной ночи, – сказал он, хотя ещё не наступил полдень.

Когда они снова оказались в коридоре, Шерлок остановился, расстёгивая пиджак.

– Она всегда терпеть не может, когда я с ней прощаюсь. Но спокойной ночи – это прекрасно, – тихо объяснил он.

Только когда они сели в другой кэб, направлявшиеся обратно на вокзал, Шерлок решился спросить.

– Что ты ей сказал?

– Я просто пообещал всегда заботиться о тебе.

Шерлок тихо фыркнул, но потом взял руку Джона и крепко её сжал.

Джон пожал её в ответ.

– И я согласен с ней насчет прощаний. Спокойной ночи – это гораздо лучше.

Через мгновение Шерлок кивнул.

– Больше никаких прощаний. Не для нас.

Остальная часть поездки в кэбе прошла в молчании.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Say Goodnight not goodbye» – Beth Nielsen Chapman <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQ6PR5Dp2sw>

Бет Нильсен Чепмен – американская певица и автор песен, которая написала хиты для исполнителей кантри и поп-музыки.


End file.
